


Who To Choose? (Interactive Story)

by KitKat69



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa V3, Dr - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, V3 - Fandom, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, IDGAF, It's spelled Rantarou, M/M, Multi, Or just comment your choice like others do, Reply to my comment to vote, Shuuichi - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Smut, Weed, and Ouma, and small sex scenes, and touching, interactive story, just like a heated makeout session, perhaps, pregame personalities, so like I guess, there's drugs, theres not much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Pregame Kokichi has three main boys in his class. Shuichi Saihara, the loner and bit unstable one. Kaito Momota, the jock that flirts and bullies. And Rantarou Amami, the one who leads on and is basically a stoner. What will happen when Kokichi crosses all of their paths. (Warning! This book will have graphic topics! Such as cutting, suicidal thoughts, disorders (that's more of a sensitive topic but yeah), and abuse.)Interact by commenting on my own comment of the decisions!





	1. Paired Up

"Okay! I shall pick your groups!" The teachers voice rang through the classroom. A chorus of groans and complains scattered along.

Ouma sat at the back corner of the room, eyes switching from person to person. He was nervous and scared.

The teacher started to call out names. 

"Ouma, Saihara, Amami, and Kaito is the only four people group!" The teacher called out.

_Oh fuck._ Kokichi thought. _Why them? Of all people. Maybe if I do all the work they won't hurt me..._

The teacher finished calling out names. "Now go group up."

Kokichi stayed in his seat for a moment, wondering if any of them would come to him. Surprisingly, Amami and Saihara did. Kaito groaned and joined them.

"Just so you fuckers know, I don't like any of you," Momota voiced up. 

"Now be nice to the cuties~," Amami pitched in, sending a wink to Saihara. Saihara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop it before I rip out your eye and make you wink permanently," he threatened.

_Lord, if you esxist, please tell me what to do._

**What should Ouma do?**

**-introduce himself**

**-awkwardly laugh**

**-attempt to defend Saihara**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose, intro yourself

**You chose to introduce yourself.**

"I-I'm Kokichi Ouma..." his soft voice called out. The three boys looked at him with confusion. 

“Yeah no shit. We wouldn’t of been here if you weren’t,” Momota growled. Ouma blushed lightly embarrassment.

“Hey be nice,” Amami defended.

“But look at him!” Saihara tossed his hand up and pointed at Ouma, “I think he likes being put down!”

“N-no!” Ouma shrunk down in his chair. He hated this.

“What is this project about anyways?” Amami quickly changed subjects, seeing that it was bothering the small purple haired boy.

“Uh...” Momota thought, “I think it was making a pamphlet or something.”

“No, idiot. We have to make a slide show,” Saihara ‘corrected’.

_Both of you guys are idiots. We have to make a presentation and a visual project of Rome. _Ouma sassed in his head.

**-correct them**

**-stay silent**

**-look at Amami with pleading, helping eyes.**


	3. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You chose to correct them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here’s the new chapter.

**You chose to correct them.**

“W-we need to do a slideshow and a visual project of Rome…” Ouma said, faintly.

The three taller boys looks at the smaller and then up at the chalkboard, where the instructions were written.

“Oh.” Saihara was the first to speak.

“Wait but what about Romana?” Momata growled at Ouma. He didn’t like that he corrected him.

“You-you mean Rome?” Ouma shrunk in his chair, staring at him with scared eyes.

Amami observed Ouma, reading his facial expressions trying to find out if he’s actually scared or not. He looked scared. Scared enough to fool someone into thinking he was weak.

“You lil shit!” Momota yelled, slamming his hands on the desk.

“KAITO MOMOTA!” The teacher screamed out. “Office now!”

Momota sneered and walked away, making his way to the office.

There was silence for a minute or two before everyone in the class went back to what they were doing.

“So what should we do?” Amami broke the silence between the three.

“Welllll, Ouma-kun can draw really well! I’m sure he can make a sculpture!” Saihara squealed.

“H-how do you know that?!” Ouma squeaked in a high pitched tone.

“You draw in class!”

_ You sit on the other side of the room from me, how do you know that?  _ Ouma thought to himself. “I-I can do a sculpture.”

“Great!” Saihara clasped his hands together.

“Then I’m guessing Saihara and I have the slideshow,” Amami said.

**-“What about Momota-kun?”**

**-nod in agreement.**

**-“I can help with the slideshow.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please reply to my comment on He chapter for the choice! Uwu


	4. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma thinks about what to do for the sculpture.

**You chose “What about Momota-kun?”**

“Wh-What about Momota-kun?” Ouma’s voice called out softly.

Amami rolled his eyes and Saihara blank faced.

“We can just slap his name on there. I don’t think he would’ve done anything anyways,” Saihara’s voice was monotone. Amami nodded in agreement.

“Oh okay…”

Ouma pulled out his sketchbook and started to think about the structure of the project. 

_ Maybe I can do a colosseum? That’ll take a lot of paper mache, which means a lot of materials. Do I even have that much materials? I can do a small structure of pantheon. Wait that’ll be more. _

“Whatcha thinking about?” Amani’s voice broke Ouma’s thoughts.

“Oh-! J-just about, um, the sculpture and wha, what to do. And if I have enough materials,” Ouma explained, looking at his sketchbook.

“I can pay for materials if you don’t have enough.”

“N-no! I mean… you don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah you don’t! Cause I will do it,” Saihara butted in.

Amami glared at Saihara. “You look like you don’t even have enough money to shower. Even if you did, you’d spend it on weeb stuff.”

“Well I’m sorry I’m not high class like you.”

“At least I don’t stalk.”

“At least I don’t lead people on.”

The two tall males started to argue. Ouma sat there, confused and a bit scared. Light pink dusted over his face. Finally the bell rung and Ouma quickly shot up.

“Wait!” Amami shouted before Ouma could run. “What’s your phone number? So we can make a group chat.”

“Uh… I d-don’t have data but I have messenger if that helps. I-it’s just my name.” After Ouma said that, he ran off to go home away from the drama.

He reached the front door of his trailer, seeing that no one was home. Because of that, he let the stray cats inside the house that usually wait for him. Ouma walked inside and set his stuff onto the couch. He entered the kitchen with the 4 cats following him. He pulled out the cans of wet food and opened them, putting them on a plate and then handing them to each cat.

His phone dinged twice in the other room. He looked up at it from afar.

**-check it now**

**-check it later**

**-Look for materials for project.**


	5. Chatting

**You chose to check it now.**

After a small mental decision, Ouma decided to check his phone. He walked over there, picking it up.

Mom

Being out of town for a week.

Job.

K.

Ouma sighed and put his phone back down. 

_ Materials. Right. _

He walked to his art room. Aka his room but he slept on the couch most nights. He sifted through the room. He got out the newspaper, flour, and all the other items. Except he didn’t have enough and didn’t have any more glue.

He sighed and flopped onto the couch. He picked up his phone to check time to see three new messages. It was messenger.

_ Kokichi, Shuuichi, Rantarou _

_ Rantarou Amami added you to a group chat. _

Rantarou

_ Sup. Here’s the gc. _

Shuuichi

_ Boring name _

Rantarou

_ Then change it 🅱️ussy  _

_ Hey _

Rantarou

_ Oh hey!!! _

_ Shuuichi changed chat name to Gay Bois _

Shuuichi

_ fixed it _

_ Oh hey Ouma! _

_ Hey, Saihara-kun. _

Rantarou

_ So that’s everyone! _

_ What about Momota? _

Shuuichi

_ why do you care so muchhh _

_ noone likes him anyways _

Rantarou

_ Maybe Ouma does _

_ I just think he should be included. _

_ He’d be more pissed if he found out he wasn’t in the chat. _

Shuuichi

_ fineeeee _

Shuuichi Saihara added 1 person

Rantarou

_ Hey cutie _

Kaito

_ Suck my dick _

Shuuichi

_ For how much? _

Rantarou

_ That’s gay, dude _

_ You’re gay _

Kaito

_ Holy shit you can snap back?? 🤣 _

Shuuichi

_ Oh god he uses emojis _

Kaito

🖕🖕🖕

Rantarou

🖕🖕🖕🖕

🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕

Shuuichi

_ Blocked. _

Ouma lightly chuckled turned his phone off.he wasn’t very used to texting people. An all black cat came and sat in his lap. He patted her, just thinking. He zoned out for a long while, the only thing that snapped him back was the loud and fast dinging coming from his phone.

**Gay Bois**

Rantarou

_ Ouma _

_ Ouma _

_ Ouma _

_ Ouma _

_ Cutie pie _

_ Sweetheart  _

_ Gayest one here _

_ Probably _

_ Yes? _

Shuuichi

_ where you love _

_ live***** _

_ Why? _

Kaito

_ To meet up, dumbass _

_ Uhhh _

_ Okay it’s the first trailer behind Pizza Hut _

Rantarou

_ You live in a trailer park? _

Kaito

_ God damnit you live by me. _

_ I’m coming over. _

Wait what?

**-tell him no**

**-say you’re not home**

**-let him come over**


	6. A Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Weed Mention? (This might happen a lot)

**You chose to let him over.**

Ouma paced back and forth in his living room. The chat went silent so he didn’t hold his phone in his hand. A knock on the door erupted through the house. Ouma took a deep breath and opened that door.

Momota let himself in right away.

“Didn’t think cha live so close. Thought you’d li- oh shit!” Momota moved back, looking at the carpet.

“Huh?” Ouma followed his line of vision to see Princess, the all black cat. “Oh.” He walked over and picked her up.

“Don’t those things bring bad luck or somethin?!”

“P-Princess can barely swat at a fly.” Princess started to purr loudly, her fluffy tail swished back and forth.

Momota slowly walked up and held out his hand for Princess to sniff. She didn’t sniff at all and put her head in his hand right away.

Ouma stood there as Momota pet the cat, confused. “S-So why did you come over?”

“To make sure you were telling the truth. And plus I don’t wanna be home anyways.”

“Why don’t you wanna b-be, um, home?”

“None of your fuckin’ business!” Momota snapped loudly. Princess got startled and jumped out of Ouma’s arms.

“Oh… sorry.”

The two sat in awkward silence.

“So are you actually gay?” Momota suddenly asked. 

“Uh… I mean… I’m openly p-pansexual…”

“The fucks that?”

“It m-means I’m open to date anyone of a-any gender…”

“Oh cool.” Momota grabbed his face and smashed his lips against Ouma’s.

Ouma’s eyes widened. He stood there, unable to move even after Momota pulled away. Momota smacked his lips.

“You wear lipstick?” He asked, raising a brow.

“I, uh, what?”

Momota wiped Ouma’s lips with his thumb. “Pink lipstick.”

“Uh. Hhhh.”

“What? Want another kiss~?”

Ouma blushed brightly, his mind finally processed what happened. He threw his hands over his face, silently freaking out.

“Didn’t think you’d react like that,” Momota chuckled.

“Didn’t think you’d kiss me like that,” Ouma snapped back, instinctively.

“Oh really~.”

Momota uncovered Ouma’s face and started to lean in for another. A loud knock echoed throughout the trailer. Ouma jumped back. Momota rolled his eyes. He walked over and opened the door to see Saihara.

“What’re doin’ here?” Momota snarled out.

“To see Ouma-Kun of course~!” Saihara pushed past Momota and walked in. His eyes dashed through the place.

Ouma was in the kitchen, pretending to look for food. “H-hello, Saihara-Chan. Just making food...” He pulled out a packet of ramen. He gave an awkward smile.

“What are you? High?” Saihara tilted his head.

“Wh-What?! Wh-Why would I be high?”

“Cause there’s a bong near the couch and a glass pipe on the coffee table.”

Ouma blinked and looked at the living room. Momota also looked, just now noticing the items.

“Th-those are my parents…”

“Lair,” Momota called out.

“I’m not lying!”

“Uh Huh. Sureeee~.”

Ouma huffed and looked back at his ramen. He started to crush it up, thinking about what to do next.

**-Kick Saihara out**

**-Kick Momota out**

**-Let them stay**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu!! Reply to my comment for choosing.


	7. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to let them stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last warning I’ll do now cause it’ll be often cause headcanon. Weed/Drugs.

**You chose to let them stay.**

Ouma decided to let them stay, putting the ramen in a bowl with water, shoving it in the microwave. He stared at the bowl through the dotted screen, zoning out. A loud crash caught his attention and he snapped his head to the source of the noise.

Princess knocked over the box tower, knocking over the flat screen TV. Ouma sighed and walked in there. Momota and Saihara just stood there, not knowing what to really do.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a bitch the cat wouldn’t have knocked over the boxes,” Saihara sneered.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a fuckin’ cunt the cat wouldn’t of been angry enough to knock them over,” Momota snapped back.

“You’d be the one to make him angry.”

“It’s a girl, dumbshit. Her name is Princess.”

The two started to fight. Ouma sighed quietly and put TV back on its stand. Momota and Saihara started to argue louder. Princess got angry and hissed at them. 

“It’s okay, babygirl,” Ouma whispered to Princess and crouched to pet her. Princess purred and rubbed her face on his knee.

“Ouma! Please tell Momota that he shouldn’t be welcomed here and that he is a dumbass,” Saihara said, turning to Ouma.

“Ouma. Please tell Saihara that he’s just a creepy stalker and doesn’t respect anyone,” Momota said.

“I don’t respect anyone?!” He turned back to Momota, pointing a finger at his chest. “I’m not the one who bullies kids for lunch money.”

“At least I don’t know every single detail about a kid in our class who I’ve never talked to. Unlike someone here.”

“I just wanted to know him.”

“So you decided to be a creepy stalker?”

Ouma rolled his eyes. He could honestly care that Saihara technically stalked him but he doesn’t. He stood up and snatched the pot bowl, along with a lighter. Princess knew what this meant and strutted to the bathroom. Ouma quickly followed her, making sure to be quiet. Momota and Saihara didn’t notice because they were busy fighting.

Ouma closed the bathroom door, locking it. He put down the toilet seat lid, sitting down. He looked at Princess who meowed at him. He gave her a pet on the head and then put the bowl to his lips. He lit up a small portion of the weed and sucked in, moving his thumb to actually get a hit. He set the bowl on the counter and blew out the smoke. He started to cough, covering his mouth with his sleeve to muffle himself the best he could.

“You fucker!” Momota screamed from the other room. Princess meowed in response. Ouma’s cough dyed down and he looked at the door. He let his high before taking another hit. Once he finished coughing from that hit he stood up, giving a Princess another pet, and walked to the door. It was silent out there. He inhaled sharply and opened the door.

Saihara stumbled a bit, catching himself before falling. Ouma blinked as he saw the two males standing at the door. Momota did a casualty peace sign at Ouma.

“How’s your high?” Momota asked with a smirk.

“Pretty g-good,” Ouma replied, trying to copy his smirk.

“Didn’t think you actually did drugs! Such a bad boy~!” Saihara flirted.

“N-not often. And it’s just weed…”

Momota chuckled, slanting his shoulders down.

“Oh!” Saihara piqued up. “You talked earlier about how you might not have enough supplies. Well clearly you looked cause it’s gathered in the living room, but you don’t have enough so I’ll gladly buy more for you!”

“What? No I can’t. You’re probably broke as shit,” Momota said suddenly standing up straight.

“G-guys I can buy them…” Ouma tried to defend himself.

“No.” Both Momota and Saihara.

Ouma sighed and rubbed his forehead.

**-Let them buy more for you.**

**-Say Amami will.**

**-Tell them no again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reply to my comment to vote!


	8. Saying No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to tell them no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry!

**You chose to tell them no again.**

“You don’t have to. You aren’t  _ going _ to,” Ouma said, voice going darker. His eyes went dark as he glared.

Momota and Saihara jumped, not expecting that. Momota slowly nodded.

“Fine…” Saihara pulled his hat down further, walking into the living room. 

Ouma sighed, slightly feeling bad. He didn’t want to say it like that but they wouldn’t listen to him. He walked back into the living room, going to the kitchen.

He grabbed his forgotten ramen and drained the water, putting the water in it and stirring.

“I’ve got to go,” Momota’s voice rang through, “see ya!” He walked out the door. Ouma gave a small wave, not looking up. Saihara just smiled, happy he was leaving. Now it was just Saihara and Ouma.

Ouma took his bowl and sat down on the couch.

“What do you usually do when you’re home?” Saihara asked and sat down next to Ouma.

“Eat, do home-homework, maybe draw and other things…” Ouma glanced around the room for the xbox controller.

“Are your parents ever home?”

“Sometimes.”

“Oh? Why only sometimes?”

“They’re busy.” Ouma found the Xbox controller and grabbed it, turning it on along with the TV.

“Okay. Will they be home today?”

“No… why?”

“So that means we have alone time~?”

“If I don’t kick you out.” He opened up Hulu to Bones.

Saihara blinked and looked at the screen. He saw the decaying body and jumped. “I-is that real?”

“I don’t know. M-might be.” Ouma ate more ramen.

“And you can just eat while watching them dissect that?”

Ouma nodded, taking more bites.

Saihara shook his head and turned away from the screen, watching one of the kittens; who were playing around on the ground.

Ouma looked over at his phone, which was lighting up. He picked it up and unlocked it.

Kaito Momota

_ Hey _

_ Whenever dipshit leaves and you can come over to my trailer _

_ Why? _

_ To finish what we were doing earlier _

_ Duh _

_ Oh. _

_ I’ll think about it. _

_ K _

Ouma turned off his phone and set it down, phone case up.

“Who were you texting?” Saihara suddenly asked, making Ouma jumped and look at him. He had a kitten in his lap.

“My m-mom…”

“Oh okay!”

Ouma looked back to the TV, watching Booth chase down a suspect murderer.

There was another knock on the door and Ouma groaned.

“I’ll get it,” Saihara declared and got up, opening the door to see Amami.

“Oh, should’ve known you were here, heh,” Amami lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Saihara stepped back and let Amami in.

“Hey,” Ouma simply said, giving a wave and finishing up his ramen.

“Hey!” Amami waved back.

Ouma got up and walked to the sink, rinsing it out. “I have to actually do things so can you guys, um, leave? Sorry…”

“Oh no it’s fine! Just wanted to see if I got the right place,” Amami smiled.

“Yep! Yep! I’ll leave you be. Cmon Amami-Kun.” Saihara took Amami’s hand and walked out the door, closing it.

Ouma sighed and looked at the running water. He ran through things he needed to do.

**-Say yes to Momota**

**-Go shop for more materials**

**-Do homework and move to the next day**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to say yes to Momota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Things get heated 😉 in this chapter. Please never let me use that emoji ever again.

**You chose to say yes to Momota.**

Ouma bit his bottom lip and walked over to the living room. He grabbed his phone and turned it on. His dad sent him a message saying the same thing his mom said so he just ignored it.

_ What trailer do you live in? _

_ Eager much? _

_ 105 _

_ Kk be there soon _

Ouma gently threw his phone. He walked into his room, searching for clothes. His mind ran through possible scenarios of what will happen but it came to stick on a single one. Sex. He’ll admit that he isn’t the purest person on the planet but he was still a virgin. He changed into sweatpants and a loose hoodie.

He walked out, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him. The walk to Momota’s house was barely 3 minutes.

Ouma took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It nearly instantly swung open. There stood Momota, smiling.

“Come in!” Momota stepped back. Ouma came in, taking off his shoes on the mat. Momota closed the door, locking it. Ouma shot him a confused look.

“Just in case someone tries to barge in,” Momota explained.

“Okay…” Ouma’s voice was soft. He was nervous and confused about why Momota would even try to kiss him.

Momota nodded his head to the couch and then walked. It took Ouma a moment to figure out that Momota wanted him to join him on the couch. Ouma walked over and sat next to Momota.

“Didn’t think you’d actually come,” Momota broke the silence.

“I-I had to think about it. Saihara-Chan kept bothering me,” Ouma explained.

“Why do you call him Saihara-Chan?”

“D-didn’t he get held back?”

“No…?

“Oh… I guess I should switch to kun then.”

“Yep.”

The silence set in again. “So wh-“ Ouma’s voice was cut off by lips slamming into his. His eyes widened and his gasped. After he processed, he melted and kissed back.

Momota cupped Ouma’s face with his hands, pulling him closer. Ouma wrapped his arms around Momota’s neck. Momota softly bit Ouma’s bottom lip, making him gasp. He roughly shoved his tongue in Ouma’s mouth. Ouma moaned softly, shivering. Momota pulled Ouma closer, making him press against each other. Ouma decided to make a bold move and climb in Momota’s lap. Momota pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two mouths. Ouma was panting heavily, blushing all the way to his ears.

“You kiss well for a virgin~,” Momota teased, smirking. Ouma huffed as a reply, embarrassed. Momota chuckled and ran his hand down Ouma’s chest. “You’re pretty small… pale, and feminine. I’d love to wreck you up~.”

Ouma shivered, images of what would happen running through his mind. He nodded quickly and slightly, wanting that to happen. Momota scanned Ouma, looking for any body suggestions of disapproval. His hand snaked under his hoodie, making him a bit shocked when there was no shirt underneath.

Ouma’s breath hitched when Momota barely touched his stomach. He’s not used to people touching his body so he was extra sensitive. Momota moved his hand up to Ouma’s chest, lightly grazing over one of his nipples. Ouma blushed somehow brighter and covered his face with his hands. Momota chuckled and lightly squeezed.

“Ah~!” Ouma’s body twitched. He’s never done this to himself before and now he’s slightly regretting it. Momota moves his hand away, making Ouma whine out. He pulled Ouma’s hands away from his face.

“No hiding. I like your face,” Momota said. Ouma looked to the side, avoiding Momota’s stare. Momota sighed and kissed Ouma, running his hands under his hoodie again. Momota started to pull it off of Ouma, who pulled away from the kiss to help him.

Once the hoodie was off, they instantly kissed again, Momota dragging his nails around Ouma’s chest. Ouma softly moaned into kiss, wrapping his arms around Momota’s neck pulling him closer.

A bright flash ran through the room, making Ouma jump and pull away from the kiss.

“What the fuck?” Momota growled, noticing it too. His head looked around at the windows. He saw a bush move and started to get up, pushing Ouma aside.

**-Let him check it out alone.**

**-Go with him.**

**-Pull him back and kiss him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you though you’d get smut.


	10. The Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You chose to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this was late I’ve been stressed and my mental health has taken over downslope I’m so sorry

**You chose to go with him.**

Ouma stood up, following him from behind quietly. It was somewhat hard to focus from still being able to feel Momota’s hands on him. Side effect of being high. He crossed his hands over his chest, seeing that he forgot his hoodie.

Momota glanced around, not being able to see anything. Ouma looked with him.

“Harukawa-San?” Ouma piqued up, noticing Harukawa running away.

“Huh?” Momota furrowed his eyebrows.

Ouma pointed at where she was running. She was nearly out of sight. Momota sighed loudly.

“Sorry about her. She’s done that before and I’ve tried to tell her to stop but apparently she didn’t listen.”

“N-never took her for the type to stalk…” 

Momota shrugged. “She hangs out with Saihara, so.”

“I’ve on-only seen her with Iruma-San.”

“Huh.” Momota raised his eyebrows, nodding his head a bit. “Should’ve expected that though.” 

Ouma nodded and started to walk back over to the couch. Momota followed and kissed him, sitting on the couch and pulled Ouma down on his lap, Ouma was facing the tv.

“What kind of shows do you like?” Momota asked, grabbing the tv remote and a remote Ouma’s never seen before. He glanced at it. 

_ Roku? What’s roku?  _ Ouma thought.

“An-anything really,” Ouma mumbled.

Momota nodded, not remembering that Ouma can’t see him. He flipped through the Roku menu screen and clicked Netflix.

“ _ Supernatural!”  _ Ouma accidentally said out loud. However he thought he said it in his mind.

“Didn’t think you’d like that show…” Momota mumbled and searched it for Ouma.

Ouma blushed brightly, realizing. He started to chew on his lip, wanting to say sorry but his mouth didn’t move and his eyes stayed on the screen.

Momota turned on Supernatural and laid back, tossing the remote to the side. Ouma decided to get off Momota’s lap and cuddle into his side. Momota wrapped his arm around Ouma’s back, rubbing his hand up and down. Ouma bit his lip and kept his attention on the show.

After a couple episodes in, Momota’s phone started to ring. Momota apologized and picked it up, walking into a different room.

Ouma sat up, watching him leave the room. His mind flooded with possibilities of the phone call and he tried to focus on the episode.

5 minutes pass, and then 10.

A loud thud could be heard and then Momota walked out, clearly not happy.

Ouma quickly stood up, out of instinct from when Momota gets angry at school.

“I want you to leave,” Momota growled out.

“B-but…”

“Now!”

Ouma squeaked and grabbed his hoodie, phone and shoes, dashing out the door and then left to his trailer.

Momota paced around the living room, hair gripping his gelled hair. 

“Shit shit shit shit FUCK!” He grabbed the roku remote and threw it to the wall, making the back pop off. He growled at himself and saw another flash from the window. He stomped over and opened it.

“QUIT THE SHIT, HARUKAWA!” Momota screamed, closing his eyes tightly so the tears didn’t spill. When he opened them all he saw was a blur of black turning a corner. He sighed and slammed the window shut.

A phone dinged and Momota stomped over to it.

Mom:

_ Trip canceled. Coming home soon? _

_ Mom? I don’t have a mom? _

He looked at the phone. His eyes widened and his mouth agape.

_ This is Ouma’s phone… _

Ouma looked at the time, confused by his background.

_ I thought I had Nagito… oh crap… _

**-Go return the phone**

**-Wait till school tomorrow**

**-Unlock it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote by replying to my comment thank you!


	11. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to go return the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!! Sorry for such a late update, but I'm planning on writing more and more as we get closer to the end of this school stuff.

**You chose to go return the phone.**

In a small moment of panic, Ouma quickly turned around and scurried to Momota’s trial. His eyes were glued to the ground; having already memorized the way to Momota’s house; so he didn’t notice a large figure already coming toward him until he fell on the ground, landing on his rear. He rubbed his forehead, eyes closed from the pain.

“You should really watch where you walk,” an emotionless voice appeared.

Ouma opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a classmate known as Kiibo holding a hand out to Ouma.   
“What are you? Blind? Take my hand and get up before I leave,” Kiibo rolled his eyes at the smaller boy’s silence and stillness.

“I, um, th-thank you…” Ouma said, taking Kiibo’s hand and pulled himself up.

“It’s whatever.” Kiibo took his hand back, rubbing it on his outfit gently. 

“W-well, I-I should, uh, g-get going…” Ouma sheepishly smiled and started to walk.

“Wait,” Kiibo started, “nevermind, have fun with Momota.” Kiibo waved it off and left.

Ouma turned around just as Kiibo started walking away. He pouted a bit, staying still to think to himself.

_ How did he know I was heading to Momota’s… _

“Ouma!” A loud voice snapped Ouma out of his thoughts, making him turn around. Momota was in front of his door, holding Ouma’s phone.

Ouma blinked and then walked over there calmly.

“S-Sorry…” He apologized quickly, holding out Momota’s phone.

“It’s fine,” Momota mumbled and switched the phones out.

“Th-Thank you,” Ouma bowed at Momota, who furrowed his eyebrows at the bow.

“Don’t need to do that…” He said and then shut the door on Ouma.

Ouma bit his lip and turned away, walking back to his trailer.

Once Ouma had got home, he unlocked the door and entered silently. He kicked off his shoes and plopped back on his couch. He turned on his phone and glanced at his notifications. His eyes widened at the text from his mom and quickly swiped it open.

Mom

_ Trip canceled. Coming home soon? _

_ Kokichi. _

_ You know you need to answer me when I text you. _

** _You missed a call from Mom._ **

** _You missed a call from Mom._ **

_ Kokichi Ouma. _

_ Sorry, mom. Couldn’t find my phone. _

_ And yet I called you many times. You should’ve heard it. _

_ Right, sorry. _

_ We should be home tomorrow. _

_ Okay. _ _   
_ _ read _

And that was the end of the conversation. It usually was whenever Ouma’s parents said they were coming home. Ouma let out a loud sigh and looked around. He thought to himself, remembering he’d have to place the cats back outside or hide him in his room. Ouma bit his lip and got up, starting to pick up the place and clean.

Around 15 minutes spent cleaning, Ouma’s phone lit up and dinged softly. He had put on the sound of notifications so that his mom didn’t get angry again. Ouma walked over to his phone and turned it on. Ouma read the notification and quickly opened it.

Rantarou Amami

_ Hey! You busy? _

Ouma thought for a moment, having a small mental argument about what would be his response.

**-”No, why?”**

**-”Yeah, cleaning.”**

**-Read at 6:26 pm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new route has appeared!


End file.
